DarkSwan in Storybrooke
by JenniferMorrisonOfOuat
Summary: Emma new position as Storybrooke's newest villain is certainly something; something enjoyable in Emma's book. How does Emma handle not hurting Henry? What happens if Hook shows up? How does Hook feel that for his entire life he's chased the dark one, his enemy, that the dark one is his love? CAPTAINSWAN


Emma laughed, evil spurring into her voice. Emma had gloves on, a dagger in one hand and a heart in another. Her leather gloves matched her leather dress and her smokey makeup. Her lips, painted a dark mischievous red. She wore complete black; along with tall leather boots.

Emma ripped out the heart of another person, finding joy in seeing a person crumble to the whim of her hand. Emma swiftly walked down the street. The moon gleamed over her as held an evil grin, heading somewhere she never thought she would go.

Her parents.

Emma poofed herself to the door, unlocking it with her magic. She opened the door to complete darkness. She quickly closed the door so no light would seep into the home. Emma heard faint whispers from the bed her parents shared.

"If they love me they would be looking for me." Emma whispered, growling mentally.

Emma crept into the kitchen, just waiting. Because only Emma knew that David eats a midnight snack at 2:30. She sat on the counter, still blocked from view if you were on the bed.

Emma heard David move from the bed. Show time.

"Hello, Father." The last word stung David as he looked up to see his daughter, skintight into leather, holding a dagger with a grin that tore through anyone's soul.

"Emma!" David's voice was filled with relief as Mary Margret came running in, making a move to hug her daughter. When Mary Margret came close to hugging Emma she lifted her hands and throwing her across the room with ease. David's face filled with horror as he ran to Mary Margret.

He cradled Mary Margaret's head, chanting softly as blood drizzled from her skull. Emma walked to the couple on the floor, standing tall above them. She pulled her glove off and dipped her finger into the blood before putting it to her lips.

She looked at petrified David.

"Her blood isn't too tart." Emma growled before poofing herself away.

David pulled out his phone, dialing Regina's number.

'What is it charming?' The phone snapped at David's ear.

"E-Emma's back." His voice trembled.

'What's going on?' The phone rang.

"She also is not Emma. Please h-help us!" David cried as he dropped the phone, making no effort to pick it up.

It was a matter of seconds before Regina poofed herself into the home. She kneeled down to Mary Margret, healing her while also cleaning the spurred blood. David carried Snow to the couch.

"Anyone care to explain?!" Regina snapped. Her expression softened upon seeing David's horrified face.

"Emma came. S-she was different. She h-had the dagger a-and she attacked S-Snow.." David said, crying his heart out.

"Emma's the dark one. She is filled with evil, David." Regina chuckled.

"But she wouldn't hurt us." David said, collecting himself. Mary Margret opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Snow asked, bringing her hand to get head to soothe any remaining pain. Her eyes opened wide as the memories engulfed her head.

"Emma... No.." Snow said, almost reading the hurt expressions of her peers next to her.

-/-

Emma laughed, spawning herself into her new home. It was the same home Zelena had; and for a strange reason it had a sense of comfort. She put her leather gloves on the table, walking to the nearest mirror.

She ran her hands along the dried blood and smooth skin. Emma cleaned the blood away, revealing a cuts. She healed them with her magic, flinching at the sting.

She noticed the gold speckles climbing onto her face; most likely the skin of a dark one. She cringed at the thought of golden-speckled green skin, but put it off too the side as she drew a bath. Emma magicked the leather dress away.

She slowly sinked into the bath, having the water turn a bright red from excess blood and cuts. The water stung at her cuts, causing the bath to be unpleasant.

Emma changed herself into a leather sleepwear dress. As she neared the bed, a knock at the door made her cringe. 'How did they find her already? There is a magic forcefield. Anyone with intentions of taking her away or harming her was to be unable to enter, neverless knock.

Emma opened the door with a smug, unhappy, evil grin that tore the person at the other side of the door.

"Hello, Emma." Killian Jones said to the new dark one.


End file.
